The Rising Tide
by Mu Cephei
Summary: Modern warfare in the Naruto universe with the Naruto cast. For the lulz and to see how the Naruto cast would act in said environment.


_This introduction is based off the introduction of Tom Clancy's Red Storm Rising, which is also where I got the idea for the title. The rest of the story though will be original. __Also, if you like this story and want to read more please review. This is just so that I know someone is reading this and I'm not writing this for just myself. I don't need a lot of __reviews;__ one will be enough for me to keep going. _

_If __your__ wondering. This will be a war story with most, if not the whole __Naruto__ cast.__ Yes, ther__e will be guns, tanks, aircraft, etc. I have a hard time writing fight scenes when knives, magic, etc. is in use. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_**The Quiet Before The Storm**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

**Village Hidden in the Mist, Land of Water**

They moved quickly, but quietly under the cover of darkness. It was just too ironic for them that the same training they were given to fight for their country would be the same training they used to destroy it. They were the most elite squad of their country. They were the 1st Royal Squad of His Majesty's Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. They were the ANBU.

Well, former ANBU to be exact. Each one of them left their country and now they planned to destroy it. Not for money, not for love, not for glory, but for hate. A hate that built up deep inside all of them, a hate for their country's traditions, it's policy's, it's values and most of all for the things their country made them do.

Michi Ayumu crouched behind a truck and balled his fist, daring to raise it above his head signaling to his comrades to stop. They all crouched down and several of them took the time to check if their semi-automatic rifles were in good condition while Michi checked for any guards. None were in sight.

_Prefect, now it is only a small run to the control room. _Michi nearly allowed himself to smile before realizing his foolishness. _You fool! Do you wish to fail your mission? Have you forgotten your brother__, y__our friends? How about those young men and women you once called comrades? _Michi of the former 1st Squad took in a deep breath. _No. I have not forgotten them. How can I? I will lead my faithful comrades to death, but we __will__succeed__ in our mission. The Land of Water will fall!_

"Comrades," Michi whispered to the three men and two women behind him without turning his head, "into the valley of the dead. We go," an old saying of his country. Michi ran in a crouch position to another near by truck, his ANBU battle dress making him near invincible to the naked eye, his comrades followed making sure to check every direction for an unexpecting guard who went out for a smoke. There were none.

After two long, tense hours they had made it. The Land of Water's largest coal processing plant had only one major control center and it took only six missing soldiers from His Majesty's Army to take control of it. Now the rebellious soldiers controlled more then a third of their country's energy supply. All that energy, all that money, all that power; and it was under their control.

Michi stepped over the body of an unlucky worker who just so happen to draw the night shift at the control center. Michi had taken the lives of four men so far this night, but what he and his comrades were about to do would cost the lives of an entire generation. Michi walked up to the control panel, the same panel in which someone could control the whole plant from, and took out a slip of paper. His older brother gave him the slip of paper right before he shot him between the eyes at point blank. On it was the reason his parents gave him his name. The name that's meaning he held dear. "_A vision of a pathway to good." _It was time to end this corruption of his country's government. To end the murdering of children just so they could fight and die later in a worthless war.

Michi began working at once as his comrades covered all the entranceways into the large room. Michi entered several codes into the computer causing several valves to open, which lend to massive amounts of stored coal. It only took him a minute more to open several pipelines and to close others. Soon the oil, from another plant, right next to this one, was pouring over several hundred tons of processed coal. _Now all we need to do is set off a spark and-_ However, there was no need to as one of his comrades yelled out, "Michi! Michi! Look out the window to your left! Surely luck is on our side?"

Michi Ayumu could not believe his and his comrades' good fortune as a drunken idiot drove his 5-ton truck over some split oil, causing the massive unbalanced beast to steer out of control. Which resulted in it tipping over and, by god knows what luck, several propane tanks the truck was carrying fell out and smashed onto the concert floor. The split oil, the propane tanks, the sparks from the crashing trucks and the oil covered coal resulted in one of the largest explosions in history.

They had done their job and Michi Ayumu allowed himself to smile. _Brother, have I been forgiven? Please, I beg of you to forgive me. I was a fool when I believed that on that__ day when our class was divided_

_in__ half and we were told to fight each other till the death. That by killing you and __by __passing the military academy that I would become a better person forgive me._ A 12-gauge shotgun shell penetrated though his head then his skull, the shell breaking apart into several smaller pellets. Causing his head to rip apart into several pieces, as well as his brain. Staining the room with red blood.

The, still loyal, 4th ANBU Platoon had received a report of gunfire coming from the control center. They of course moved in to make sure everything was okay. A young sergeant, armed with a shotgun, was the one leading the platoon. He was too over exited and nervous when the platoon began heading towards the origin of the gunshots, this resulted in him becoming trigger-happy. Which resulted in the death of Michi Ayumu.

Expecting a fire fight from the terrorist, the sergeant ordered his men to find cover in the hallway, but the expected gunfire from the doorway never came. The sergeant realized his mistake. He yelled out, but it was too late. Gunshots from the room reported the deaths of the traitors. Their final act was to make it impossible to stop what they had caused and to take their own lives.

The ANBU platoon ran into the control room, in hopes of finding some survivors to later interrogate, and to stop the raging fires outside the building and around the plant. However, all they found was a busted control panel and computers with gun holes in them. They were too late.

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

**Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire**

"Would you look at that?" The young Chunin stated after a quick glance over a photo. A Konoha reconnaissance satellite picked up the large heat signature from the Mist Village. The heat signature was so large that Konoha automatically increased its alert statues to level three, _Chance of Attack_. If that sudden burst of heat was a nuclear missile being launched into space, then Konoha was ready for it. Luckily, the Chunin knew for a fact that the heat was coming from a coal processing plant.

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this photo of a fire in the Mist Village's largest coal plant," Special Jonin Morino Ibiki walked over from his desk, grumbling. As the head of Konoha's Counter-Intelligence Agency (CIA) it was his duty to look over anything that caught his peoples' eyes. He was glad he got a chance to get up for he had a bad day so far. A coffee stain on his favorite shirt showed that Ibiki had a bad morning. He needed the boast from Mist's problems.

"Hah! Too bad for them, they will just have too make do with that extra oil those idiots keep storing," Ibiki handed back the photo getting ready to tackle the coffee pot again, hopefully with better results then the first time.

"But sir, isn't this bad? What happens when Mist gets desperate when they run out of coal?" Ibiki turned to the young and naïve person.

"Don't be a fool. Of course Mist has plant of those damn fossil fuels to take care of themselves until they can get back on there feet. Now get back to work, while this coal fire is nothing the sixth Hokage is going to want a report on this right away," Ibiki turned away.

"But, sir!" Ibiki grumbled. Again.

"But, nothing," Ibiki turned towards the young Chunin and glared at him, "I understand sir." Ibiki melted at the young Chunin's expression of disappointment.

"Don't worry, this is nothing and one day you're going to find me some real data that we can use. That's when you get promoted!" The Chunin smiled and got back to work. Unfortunately for the lives of over four hundred thousand young men and women, Ibiki was horribly incorrect in his belief that the Mist coal fire was not a problem. A bad morning clouding his judgment.


End file.
